Nitrome.com
is the official Nitrome website maintained by Mat Annal. The website currently has every Nitrome Game - Main Game and Mini Game - released in flash (except for Four Play). Information about Nitrome, facts, and other things are located on Nitrome.com. Nitrome.com will undergo a major renovation in March or April. History 2005 Nitrome.com was first launched on April 5th 2005. The website looked very different then it looks right now. The website basically was advertising Mobile Chick Flick, with a gallery of 6 images and a trailer for the game. On the left, there was a scroll box with the latest news, although there was only 3 news stories. 2006 The Nitrome website received a huge makeover. A box to the bottom left was added which showed ads for Nitrome games. On the middle left, a box - called Hot Games - showed the names of the top 5 recently released games, and the image of the most recently released game. The top left box held the logo, and links to the Games, Links, and other sub-pages which were either removed from the entire site or moved to the bottom bar on the bottom of the site. The site had a default skin, a Pink background with several unidentified pixel characters. The site was re-done before the release of Nitrome's first flash game - Hot Air. Before the release of Hot Air, the image in the Hot Games box showed a image saying "Make Nitrome your homepage". 2007 did not have any major things done to it. The only thing added to it was the grayed out "Shop" link, and the "Skin" link, which was added sometime later in 2007. Also, in 2007, Nitrome released a second skin for their website - the skin called Winter, released in December. The Nitrome website could now be customized between the 2 skins. 2008 Sometime in 2008, Nitrome released their 3rd skin, made to resemble the original Game Boy. The skin had several Nitrome characters from the past year, and the current year (2008) in the skin, retro-ized to look like old Game Boy characters. Also, in October, Nitrome released their 4th skin - Horror. The skin contained several "Zombiefied" nitrome characters. Also, in May 2008, Nitrome launched there blog, where they would post blog posts about newly released games, Fan related content, and Work on the site. 2009 In 2009, Nitrome released their 5th skin - Party. The Party skin had every Nitrome Character in it up to Ice Breaker: The Red Clan. It also included An unknown Zombie character, a Flowerheaded creature, a and a women looking like those from Ice Breaker from an Unknown Game. Near the end of the year, in December, Nitrome released their 6th skin - and updated version of the Winter Skin. The skin was Snowman, colored in shades of purple. 2010 Nitrome, in March, released there 7th skin - Factory. The skin was set in a factory, where Nitrome characters were made, spray painted, and packed in boxes to be shipped out. In July, Nitrome was looking for a Web Designer. They finally recruited a web designer to do stuff on their website. Nitrome also did not use their blog that much during October and beyond. 2011 In 2011, Nitrome announced they were going to change their website from version 1(v.1) to version 2 (v.2). Version 2 of the Nitrome website included many new features, a new look, and new pages of the website. Skins will still be able to be used, among other pages which will be taken over to Nitrome.com Version 2. The new website along with a new skin ( Nitrome 2.0) was released on August 25th, 2011. In addition, in honor of their 100th game, Nitrome Must Die!!!!, they released a "100th game" theme. Website Versions Nitrome.com has gone through three different versioins of the website. Below is a list of them and there respective article. Nitrome.com 1.0 :Main Article: Nitrome.com 1.0 :This was Nitrome's first website released on April 5th 2005. The website was small at the time, and included a section about the company's upcoming game: Mobile Chick Flick. There was also a News bar, and an about us section. This version of the website was superseded by Nitrome.com 1.5 in 2006. Nitrome.com 1.5 :Main Article: Nitrome.com 1.5 This version of the website was launched in early 2006. The website stayed up for 5 years. Small modifications to the site or parts of the site were made between those five years. 1.5 had many more pages than the previous website, and allowed Nitrome to do more with it. Nitrome.com 2.0 :Main Article: Nitrome.com 2.0 Version 2.0 of Nitrome.com was released on August 25th 2011. Previews of the website had been released in the previous months of the year. Much work was put into the website, and a couple times the release was pushed back. The website had many new features, and one of them being the ability for viewers to do more on the site, like heart (like) games and post comments on the Nitrome Blog. Skins :Main Article: Skins Nitrome.com can be customized with 12 different skins. Below are the skins. ONW.png|Nitrome.com 1.0 Classic tile.gif|The Classic Skin Winter tile.gif|The Winter Skin Retro tile.gif|The Retro Skin Horror tile.gif|The Horror Skin Party tile.png|The Party Skin Snowman Skin.png|The Snowman Skin Factory Skin.png|The Factory Skin Ice Temple.png|The Ice Temple Skin NES Skin.png|The NES Skin Steamlandskin.png|The Steampunk Skin Nitrome20Skin.png|The Nitrome 2.0 Skin 100th game nitrome.png|The 100th Game Skin Category:Websites